


Dispatches

by Blue_Robin



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Developing Relationship, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin
Summary: I'm imagining that the phone he dropped in the sink was the same one he shattered at the march in LW.





	1. Chapter 1

_(Scrawled inside a birthday card featuring a painting of a robin which was nestled inside a gift bag containing a pencil holder/succulent planter in the shape of a corgi, buried under mounds of wadded up tissue paper, left atop her desk.)_

R,

I hope this 29th year is everything you deserve.

And you deserve everything.

C x


	2. Chapter 2

R,

Sorry to leave this on your desk but I dropped my phone in the sink this morning. I‘m out now trying to get a replacement. It was time anyway. If you don’t hear from me by eleven could you tail Trash Panda? File is under this note. I’ll text when I have a new phone.

Cheers,

C x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining that the phone he dropped in the sink was the same one he shattered at the march in LW.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Scratched onto a folded over piece of white paper, attached to a magnum of champagne left on the counter top of her flat)_

Robin,

Congratulations on your new home. Don’t forget I’m just around the corner if you need anything. See you in the Tottenham and welcome to the neighbourhood. First drink in your new place is on me.

C x


	4. Chapter 4

_(Written inside a gift tag attached to a box containing a new blue half zip jumper.)_

C,

Happy Christmas! I hope you like the contents. I found it while out doing surveillance on The Crab. I hope it works for you. I can exchange it if it doesn't.

R x


	5. Chapter 5

**From: Strike@CBStrike.co.uk**

**Sent: Monday, December 24, 2012**

**To: Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk **

**Subject: Happy Christmas**

R,

Thanks for this! It’s very cosy. It fits perfectly.

I hope you have a very Happy Christmas in Masham with your family. Be safe and let me know when you’re due in Saturday. I’ll pick you up and we’ll have a drink at the Tottenham if you’re up to it.

Tell your family Happy Christmas for me!

C x


	6. Chapter 6

_December 30, 2012_

_My train comes in at 6:00. Are you still able to pick me up? R x_

** _Sure. See you then. C x_ **

** _Did you have a good holiday? C x _ **

_I did. You? R x_

** _Popped round to Lucy’s to see Jack and the others. C x_ **

_Martin almost knocked the Christmas tree over he was so pissed on eggnog. R x_

** _Eggnog?! Terrible choice. C x_ **

_Hey! My mum makes the best eggnog ever. _😝 _R x_

** _No such thing. C x_ **

_You have no idea how wrong you are. But we can discuss this evening. _😉_ R x_

** _Looking forward to it. C x_ **

_Me too. R x_


	7. Chapter 7

_(Sent, recklessly, tipsily, upon arriving home from the Tottenham, while checking emails and having another glass of wine before bed.)_

**From:** Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk

**Sent:** Sunday, December 30, 2012

**To:** Strike@CBStrike.co.uk

**Subject:** Last Night

Cormoran,

Thank you for last night.

I had a wonderful time. I meant it when I said I missed you this week. I’ve gotten so used to being with you all the time that, while I loved being with my family, I missed being able to talk with you.

It was hard being home, alone, this year. No one to help shoulder the social obligations with. No one to share inside jokes with or give half my pudding to. It was different.

Not that I miss Matthew.

But I did miss you.

See you tomorrow.

Robin x


	8. Chapter 8

**From: ** Strike@BCStrike.co.uk

**Sent: **Monday, December 31, 2012; 12:17am

**To: ** Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk

**Subject: Re: Last Night**

Robin,

I’m assuming by last night you mean tonight, expecting that I wouldn’t get this note until morning. ;) However, after spending the evening with you I couldn't sleep and you interrupted my round of Wordscapes with your email. 

I can understand that feeling of missing someone, even though you don’t miss a specific person. I often missed Charlotte in social situations like that. She was a buffer, someone who understood a look, or a certain phrase. Someone to talk with when winding down for the day. I think that feeling of missing something/someone is incredibly normal.

And I must confess, I’ve found myself missing you in those situations lately as well. Though that is to be expected when two people spend as much time together as we do.

Speaking of social situations, I forgot to ask, in the midst of your passionate defense of your mother’s eggnog (it’s still disgusting…nothing you say can change my mind), would you like to ride with me to Nick and Ilsa’s tomorrow for the party?

Go to sleep!

C x


	9. Chapter 9

**From:** Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk

**Sent:** Monday, December 31, 2012; 12:32am

**To:** Strike@CBStrike.co.uk

**Subject: Re: Re: Last Night**

C,

Oooh I _love_ Wordscapes. I’m on level 58. What level are you?

It’s nice to know that you miss me in those situations as well. And yes, it totally makes sense that we’d feel that way. To be honest, you’re my closest friend in London.

Next year you’ll have mum’s eggnog and you’ll apologize profusely for your wrong opinion. But I’ll let it go for now. 

Yes. I’d love to ride with you. Thanks for the invite. Would you like me to meet you there at your flat or do you want to swing around to mine?

I can’t go to sleep when you’ve put Wordscapes in my head. Your fault.

R x


	10. Chapter 10

**From: ** Strike@BCStrike.co.uk

**Sent: **Monday, December 31, 2012; 12:50am

**To: ** Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Last Night**

Ellacott!

Seriously! Go to bed! You’re going to have one hell of a head tomorrow morning. And I refuse to take the blame for that.

I’m on level 109, but don’t forget that I’ve had months of surveillance on MumbleMump to play. I’m so glad we finished that case. What an absolutely boring arsehole.

I’ll swing round to get you. Say about 7:00?

Lights out, NOW!

C x


	11. Chapter 11

_December 31, 2012  
10:00am_

** _How’s the head this morning? C x_ **

_Ugh R x_

** _I knew it. Are you OK? Do you have any of Nick’s stuff? C x_ **

_No. Help…_☹️ _R x_

** _Want a bacon roll as well? C x_ **

🤢 _R x_

** _Be there in a few C x_ **

** **

_10:36am_

** _Knock Knock C x_ **


	12. Chapter 12

_December 31, 2012  
11:45pm_

_Where are you? R x_

** _Popped round to the off license to pick up more wine. C x_ **

_Are you on your way back? R x_

_I finally just got free of that blonde guy from Ilsa’s firm and couldn’t find you anywhere. R x_

** _In the back yard now. C x_ **

** _Having a fag. C x_ **

_I’ll bring the corkscrew. _🤣 _R x_


	13. Chapter 13

_(Scribbled on a small notepad and left on the bedside table)_

It's 9:15 as I'm writing this. I just popped round to the café for a couple coffees and to pick up some breakfast.

Your cupboard is bare.

Did last night really happen?

R x


	14. Chapter 14

_January 1, 2013  
9:30am_

** _It did indeed._ **

** _You OK? C x_ **

_I am._

_You? R x_

** _Ellacott…I don’t have words for what I am at the moment. _ **

** _How far away are you? C x_ **

_I’m just coming up the street. R x_

_Why? R x_

** _See you in a minute C x_ **

_Don’t get dressed on my account. _😉 _R x_

** _I’m not…_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**January 1, 2013  
12:15pm**

_So, were my eyes deceiving me or did I spy you kissing a certain red headed partner of yours last night at midnight? I x_

** _Nothing wrong with your eyesight. C x_ **

** _In fact…I’m still kissing her this morning. Now leave me alone. C x_ **

_OMG CORM!!!!_

_CORMORAN STRIKE!!!!!_

🙌 🎉🙌 🎉🙌 🎉🙌 🎉🙌 🎉🙌

_Seriously though…I’m so happy for you. I love you both so much. I x_

**_Ilsa, If you were really a good friend you’d LEAVE ME ALONE. C x_ **

** _. _ **

** _. _ **

😘

_Robin made you send that didn’t she? I x_


	16. Chapter 16

**January 1, 2013  
12:16pm**

_DETAILS!!!! I want all the details. ASAP. I x_

**1:30pm**

** _So sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I had my hands full. R x_ **

_You floozy! _😘

**_I know!!! _**💓 **_R x_**

**_I’ll tell you everything…or most of it at least. But later. He’s just got out of the shower. _**😘 **_Text later. R x_**

_I’ll be waiting WITH BATED BREATH by the phone. I x_

_Enjoy yourself _😏


	17. Chapter 17

_January 2, 2013  
8:20am_

** _Sorry Ils. We ended up just shutting our phones off last night. Only just got to my desk. R x_ **

** _Happy New Year! R x_ **

_Same to you._

_So…_

** _So…What?_ **

_Well, I don’t know _🧐 _One minute you and Corm are just “partners” and then in just the span of a party you’re sleeping together. _

_Nick had to pick my chin up off the floor when I looked out to the yard and saw you two fused together._

🤣

_What happened? I x_

**_I honestly don’t know what happened. _**🤷🏻

** _I mean…I left his gift for him on his desk before I left for Masham. That blue sweater we picked out, you know. _ **

_Mmhmm Yes…He looked lovely in it Robs. You were so right about that color on him. _

** _Wait…you’ve seen him in it already?!_ **

_Yup. He wore it to Christmas dinner. _😉

**_Awww. _**💗

_I didn’t say anything. But I definitely noticed. _

_So…You left his gift…he wore it…yada yada…go on…_🤓

_8:35am_

_Robin Venetia Ellacott…DON’T LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS!!!_😡😡😡

**_So sorry. Had to take a call from a client. Still trying to run a business here. _**😝

** _So…he emailed me about the gift. Thanking me, telling me to tell my family Happy Christmas. And then offered to pick me up from Kings Cross when I came home and take me for a drink. _ **

_Such a gentleman is our Corm. _❤️

**_Oh Ils! He really is. I mean. I knew he was, but he’s just _**😍. **_Seriously. He’s just so lovely…._**

_He always has been…But you digress…_

** _So anyway…I texted him on Sunday to ask if he was still willing to come and get me and what time I was due to arrive. He responded that he absolutely was and that he’d be there. That he was “looking forward to it.” _ **

_Awwww. _

** _So naturally I responded that I was too. And I really was. I’d missed him so much._ **

_Of course you did. You’re always in each other’s pockets. Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten together before this. _

** _When I arrived, I saw him as soon as I got off the train. It was like he couldn’t wait to see me. _ **

_He likely couldn’t._😂😂

** _He gave me a quick hug…Incidentally, you never mentioned that he gives great hugs…And then he took my bag. _ **

_Sorry. I didn’t think that was something I’d need to mention. _ **🤷🏻‍♀️**

** _We ended up dropping my stuff off at my flat, then parking the car in his garage, and then we walked to the pub. He insisted on buying the first round and we just sat and talked for ages. _ **

_This is all great but it’s nothing new. You two spend practically every other evening at the pub…talking. _ **💤 ** _Gimme the good stuff woman! How did you end up snogging his face off at my party?_

** _Do you want the details or not? _ **

** _Patience Herbert. _ **

**😆**

** _It all matters._ **

_Whatever…Go on._🤦🏻‍♀️

** _Thank you. Geez._**😋

** _So at one point that night I mentioned to him that I’d really missed him while I was at home and he kind of snorted and looked like he didn’t believe me. _ **

_Classic Corm._😩

** _And I didn’t say anything then, but it bothered me. So when I got home I decided to check my emails and I was just tipsy enough to send him an email telling him that I meant it and that I’d missed having someone to have inside jokes with during my visit. _ **

_I totally get that. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have Nick or Corm or someone to be snarky with at social functions._

** _That I hadn’t really missed Matthew…But that I’d missed him. _ **

** _And you have me as well. Just so you know. I LOVE to snark. _ **

** _Anyway…I hit send before I thought better of it. _ **

**_But then he replied. _**😱

_HE DID?!?!?!_

8:55am

** _YES!_ **

** _Sorry…had to take another call. _ **

_Wait…where is he right now?_

** _Surveillance. _ **

** _Anyway…_ **

** _He said he understood it too and talked about feeling that way after he broke things off with Charlotte._ **

_Poor Corm. She was such a bitch. _

** _Hmmm. _ **

** _But then…he said he’d been finding himself missing ME in those situations lately._ **

_AWWW!_

** _I KNOW!_ **

** _Then he offered to pick me up for your party and I accepted. And then he scolded me and told me to go to sleep. _ **

_What a dad. I swear. Geez. _🙄

** _It was rather sweet actually. _ **

🤢 _Whatever. _

** _Then the next morning he texted to see how my head was and then brought me some of Nick’s “cure” because I was out of it_**

_I’m back to AWWW. That’s so sweet of him._

** _He also threatened me with a bacon roll but I chose to forgive him. _ ** **😆**

_And yes, of course I’ll tell Nick you were grateful for his expertise with hangover cures. Think nothing of it. _

** _LOL Yes. Please do. _**🙌🏼

** _So we ended up spending the day together.  
He hung out at mine and we caught each other up on cases we each have on at the moment._ **

** _He nipped out to get fags and beer while I got ready for the party and then came back with the car and we headed over to your place. _ **

_Wait…You spent the ENTIRE day together, not kissing. Just talking about cases? _🤨🤨

** _Mostly. _ **

_So…you did kiss? _😘😘😘😘

** _Ilsa…Hang on. Slow down._ **

** _He didn’t make it over until after 10:00 and then once I was feeling better, we had a take out while we started catching up on the cases and then we organised the next couple weeks. Then I had to get ready and then we came to your place._ **

** _No kissing happened before midnight! _ **

_You are KILLING ME!!!_☠️

** _I swear I never knew you were this impatient. _ ** **🙄**

** _Aren’t you a lawyer? Aren’t you supposed to have patience?_ **

🤣

_Look Ellacott…I’ve had patience. I’ve been waiting ages for this to happen. _😡

_Get to it. I want the details!!! *grabby hands*_

**_Aww. Ilsa. _**❤️ **_Really?_**

_God yes! Ever since that arse you married cocked things up the first time._

** _Seriously?!?!_ **

_Robs…Corm has been a goner over you for such a long time. Did you really not know? _🥺

**_No. Not really. _**🙁 **_I didn’t start picking up on it until right before I left for Masham. _**

_I love you…I really do…But you, my dearest, are a clueless twit. _🤦‍♀️

** _Obviously. _🤷🏻‍♀️**

_We’ve digressed. Back to the story…_😋

** _Yes…so…You know that you threw me at the blonde lawyer when I got there._ **

_Liam. _

** _And while he was perfectly nice, (but nowhere near my type) I couldn’t stop looking for Cormoran. And when I finally escaped from Liam, Cormoran was gone. _ **

_In my defense, Matthew was blonde and fit and I had no idea you were hoping Cormoran would make a move. _🤷‍♀️

** _So I texted him and he said he’d gone around to the off license to get wine. _ **

** _I know Ils…And I do appreciate it. _ **

_He went because fucking Marci drank the rest of your favorite wine and he knew you’d want more. He seemed a little put out with her. LOL_

**_Aww. _**❤️

_Sap. _

_Go on. _

** _So, I met him in the backyard with my wine glass and a corkscrew and he opened the bottle and poured me a glass and we just stayed there. _ **

_Not talking?_

** _No. Not talking. I kept drinking and he was smoking. I think we both just wanted to hide a bit._ **

** _I know I CERTAINLY didn’t want Liam trying to snog me at midnight. _ **

_Geez…Sorry. _😂

** _LOL_ **

** _But then he finished his fag and took my glass and had a sip._ **

** _And we ended up sharing the rest of that glass._ **

_Sexy. _😉

** _Very. Oddly I’d never thought so until that night. _ **

** _So I was holding the glass when you lot started counting down and he reached for it…Only he just held my hand and then at midnight he kind of just…_ **

** _Did I ever tell you about that time he accidentally kissed me at the hospital when Jack had his appendix out?_ **

_What?! No! What?! _😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

** _Yeah. I went to meet him when he told me he was at the hospital with Jack and as I was leaving he kind of hugged me (he was on his crutches so it wasn’t a hug hug) and then he went to kiss my cheek and I turned my head at the same time and he kissed me._ **

_WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!?!? _😫😫😫

_God Robin!!! _🤬

** _I thought I did…Sorry _😔**

**_Anyway…The same thing happened on NYE…only I just kept kissing him. _ **

_OMG!!! And?_

** _And what?! You saw us “fused” together! What more is there. _ **

_How the hell did you end up sleeping together?_

** _Well it’s not like we needed to spend time getting to know each other. I mean…He was my ride home and I was really tipsy and one thing led to another. And we ended up at his place for a night cap and…_ **

** _Well I just never left. _ **

_And how was it?_

🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆🎆

🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌

🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉

** _I mean…We spent the entire day yesterday in bed. _🤷‍♀️ **

_You complete and total trollop. _🤣

** _I know!!! And I DON’T CARE! _ **

** _Oh Ilsa! I’m so happy. _ **

_Sweetie…That’s so awesome. I’m so happy for you. _

_Both of you._

_I love you both so much. _

** _You’re so sweet. _ **

** _Listen…I have to go, I have a meeting. But do you want to do lunch soon?_ **

_Sure. Just let me know when you’re free and we’ll pencil it in. _

_And you and Corm are on for curry night still, right?_

** _Absolutely. Need us to bring anything?_ **

_Just the usual. _

_Ta ra! I x_

😘 _**R x**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First...I'm so grateful for all of your comments and expressions of excitement over this piece. 
> 
> Second...I have no idea where this is going. There is no plot. I didn't mean for this to happen. The idea just came to me, and I started writing, and what we've got so far is what's come out. It's like they've possessed my fingers. I hope it continues to be as enjoyable as it has been. 
> 
> Third...The formatting on this piece is KILLING ME! Please, if you notice a typo or something I've messed up, PLEASE reach out to me here or on tumblr. It's so helpful. Click [here](https://bluerobinwrites.tumblr.com/) to find me. ❤️

_(Left atop Robin’s phone, which was plugged in on her nightstand)_

Ellacott,

I know that you know that I had an early start today, but I felt bad just leaving and not saying anything. However, you were finally sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake you. So, you get this instead.

I’ll likely not be able to text today, trailing The Hedgehog as I am, but I’ll reach out when I’m clear.

Have I told you lately how much I adore your hair? The sun was hitting it at an angle through the crack in your curtains and it glowed.

Also, you may want to remove the hair clip I used to close that gap. I didn’t want the sun to make its way into your eyes and I couldn’t get the curtains to stay closed, so I used one of your clips.

I hope you have fun with Vanessa tonight. And I suppose I’ll see you sometime tomorrow?

C x


	19. Chapter 19

_January 25, 2013_

_8:30am_

** **

** _What do you mean you suppose you’ll see me tomorrow?_ **

** _I mean, unless you’d rather I didn’t come to your flat after dinner? R x_ **

** **

_8:42am_

** _And it’s totally OK if you don’t. I don’t want to assume. _ **

** _Bugger…I assume you’ll let me know one way or the other. R x_ **

** **

_11:05am_

** _Shanker dropped by to see you. I said I’d tell you. He said to buzz him when you have a mo’ R x_ **

** **

_12:40pm_

_If you want to come over tonight, feel free. _

_I’ll call him when I have a moment. _

_Hedgehog’s on the move. C x_

**_Feel free? _**😕

** _I guess I’ll text you. R x_ **


	20. Chapter 20

_12:41pm_

_ **Should I feel weird that C just told me I can "feel free" to come over tonight? R x**_

_Context dear. I x_

** _Well he left me a note this morning when he left my flat and he ended it with “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”_ **

**_And when I texted and asked what he meant and asked if he’d rather I didn’t come to his flat after my dinner with Van tonight, he responded with just, “If you want to come over tonight, feel free.”_ **

** _What IS that? R x_ **

_Robs, I’d take him at his word. _

_This is why Nick and I have agreed that we won’t read anything into a text when it’s unclear. _

_I’m sure Corm didn’t mean to sound the way you took it, but you’re also used to someone saying one thing and meaning another. _

**_Ugh. _**🤮

** _You’re so right! _ **

** _I wish I could just NOT do this._ **

**_I hate that I do this. _**😠

_Babe, you and Corm are still trying to figure your way around this. _

_It’s still new._

_You each know what the other is like from a business standpoint, but you have no idea how the other is in a romantic relationship. _

_Of course you’d still be a little unsure of each other. _

_But you should discuss it with each other. Communication, open and honest, is the most important thing in a relationship. I x_

** _I’m sorry to have bothered you. _ **

_No babe. It’s OK. I want you to bother me. _

**_You’re seriously the best friend Ils. I’m so glad I met you. _**😘

_I feel absolutely the same. _

_I’d have allowed you to stay with us after you left ArseTwat, just because Corm asked. And he trusted you. But I’m so glad we actually became friends. _❤️

❤️


	21. Chapter 21

_12:50pm_

** _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to seem tetchy._ **

** _I think I will come over tonight. I think I need to talk to you. R x_ **

** **

** **

_3:04pm_

_OK. C x_


	22. Chapter 22

** _Have I done something wrong? _ **

** _Robin seems upset. Says she wants to have a talk with me tonight. _ **

_No, you big idiot. You haven’t done anything wrong. _

_But I’ll tell you the same thing I told her. You’re both still trying to figure out this new dimension of your relationship. Yes, you know each other really well._

_Like, REALLY well. _🙀

_But you’ve both got some serious relationship baggage and you both need to be aware of it. And while I know you aren’t the most forthcoming of men, you need to be sure to communicate to her. I x_

** _I communicate. _ **

_Corm. _🤦‍♀️_ Grunts are not a proper form of communication. _

** _Debatable. _ **

_Not at all. _

_And never try to debate a debator. I do it for a living. You won’t win. _

** _You’re sure I’m not in trouble?_ **

_You’re about to be in trouble with me. _😤

_But no. Not with Robin. _

_Now leave me alone. I x_

** _Thanks Ils. C x_ **

_Curry Friday? Yeah?_

👍


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added this chapter because someone pointed out that there was no resolution to the possible argument from the last few. Hope this makes that easier to work out.

_January 26, 2013_

_5:13am _

** _I’m sorry I had to duck out this morning.  
But I know you know I had surveillance on Stimpy. _ **

** _I think we cleared all of this up last night, but I just want to make sure. _ **

** _I always want to be where you are. I always want you where I am._ **

** _But I don’t want you to feel like you HAVE to be with me all the time. _ **

**** _You have a life, and friends and hobbies that I’m not a part of.  
I don’t want you to feel like you can’t still be involved with those things.  
Especially since they’re part of what makes you happy._

**_But you should always “feel free” to come to me. With me. Whatever. _**😉

** _Text me when you’re awake. C x_ **

** **

** **

_8:47am_

_You emoji’d!!! _😱

** _You’re a bad influence Ellacott. _ **

_Sorry. I was just shocked. _

_And yes…I think I understand now. And the same applies. _

_I’d have to be ridiculously dense to not understand that after last night. _

** _Dense is something you’ll never be._ **

_Right!_

_How goes it with Stimpy. _

** _No sign of him or Ren yet. But I have coffee and Wordscapes…and you._ **

** _The office OK?_ **

_Yep. Just paying invoices and taking care of the guys expenses._

** _I’ll try to be back for lunch. But don’t wait to get anything on my account._ **

_I won’t. _🤷‍♀️


	24. Chapter 24

_(Post it note stuck to Cormoran’s laptop screen)_

_February 6, 2012_

C,

Ran to get lunch.

Not getting you anything.

Text me when you’re back.

X


	25. Chapter 25

_February 6, 2012_

_12:55pm_

_I’m back!!_

_Please bring me lunch! I’m starving and knackered. _

_12:57pm_

**_You are hopeless. _**🤦‍♀️

_And you’re an angel. _

_Too late to grab a Twix?_

** _I don’t know who you think I’ve been dating these past few months, but I think I know you well enough now to know that you need a Twix after a pickle and cheese and S&V crisps._ **

**_Honestly. _**🙄

_Luckiest bastard in the world I am. _

**_And don’t you forget it. _**😘


	26. Chapter 26

_Left on Robin's breakfast bar, next to a freshly brewed cuppa, for her to find Valentine's Day morning. _

_ _

Birdy,

A tree for those times I can't be with you.

Thank you for landing on me. 

Your,

Topper


	27. Chapter 27

_Also on Valentine's Day_

_Waiting wrapped in a box on Robin's desk_

_Post it note stuck on top_

I hope you like these. _  
_

The gold is the same

gold as your hair.

Come show me how 

they look. 

_C x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Earrings](https://www.amazon.com/PAVOI-Sterling-Zirconia-Cluster-Earring/dp/B07BHVM16W/ref=sr_1_54?crid=17KJTRJXCA07K&keywords=pavoi&qid=1567183088&s=gateway&sprefix=pavoi%2Caps%2C170&sr=8-54)


	28. Chapter 28

_Hidden in the closet off the top landing and then placed in Cormoran's kitchen when he leaves for surveillance that morning_

Topper,

Thought you might be able to use this on the rare occasions

I'm not there to make breakfast for you. 

So even when I'm not there...I still am. 

Happy Valentines Day!

R x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Robin's gift](https://www.amazon.com/Hamilton-Beach-25475A-Breakfast-Sandwich/dp/B00EI7DPOO/ref=sr_1_15?keywords=mens+gifts&qid=1567193542&s=gateway&sr=8-15)


	29. Chapter 29

**From: ** [Strike@CBStrike.co.uk](mailto:Strike@CBStrike.co.uk)

**Sent: **Friday, March 29, 2013; 9:32pm

**To: ** [Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk](mailto:Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk)

**Subject: **

Robin,

I’m sitting in my office doing everything I can to take my mind off the fact that you’re not here. I hate when you’re not here. I hate that you left for Masham this afternoon and that we rowed and I’m sorry that I’m a grumpy fucker.

Of course, I wanted to go with you.

I always want to be where you are.

I just didn’t want to cause any friction with your family. I’m sorry I tried making other excuses. I’m sorry I made it difficult for you. I just never want to be a wedge between you and your family. Ever. I know how hard things have been for you with them the last year and I don’t want to make it worse.

And the truth is, it’s becoming increasingly obvious to me that I don’t want to be without you and that scared me. It scared me how much I wanted to be in Masham with you and your family for Easter. How much I want to be entrenched in your life. Even more than I already am. 

It’s easy to see your eyes or hair and think about how gorgeous you are and how much I love your scent and the way you refuse to back down when you argue with me over cases, or how much I love the way your hands feel in mine and the way your head rests perfectly on my chest when you sleep on me and forget that we haven’t always been this way.

I sometimes forget that you’ve only been in my life for a little over three years, especially when I love the way you fit so snugly against me when we’re in bed because it just feels right. And how you never mind the inconveniences of life with a disability. I know that can be frustrating. But you never show it. You just deal with it and move on.

The truth is I just really love you and I’m sorry to say it in an email, but I don’t know how not to love you. I don’t know how to not be scared of the depth of my love for you.

I hate that I might have ruined your time with your family and I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you.

I miss you.

Cormoran


	30. Chapter 30

**From: ** [Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk](mailto:Ellacott@CBStrike.co.uk)

**Sent: **Friday, March 29, 2013; 10:03pm

**To: ** [Strike@CBStrike.co.uk](mailto:Strike@CBStrike.co.uk)

**Subject: **

Cormoran,

I miss you too.

Make it up to me by coming up here and telling me you love me.

Mom and Dad know now. They aren’t bothered. I’ve explained everything.

There’s a train leaving King’s Cross at 11:33. Can you make it?

Please?

Robin


	31. Chapter 31

_12:16am_

_So…Can I take you to breakfast in the morning?_

** _You’re coming?!?_ **

_How could I not?_

** _Cormoran!_ **

** _Thank you! _**❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

_Don’t thank me. I should have driven up with you. I’m so sorry. _

** _Don’t be. I understand. It scares me too. _ **

** _Sometimes it feels like it took forever for us to get here and other times it feels like it’s all happened so fast. _ **

_Yes. Exactly. Maybe because we knew each other so well?_

**_I mean. Maybe it feels that way because we knew each other so long and so well before we finally got together. _**🤷‍♀️

_LOL_

_My train gets in at 9:55. Now..Can I buy you breakfast?_

** _Mum says No. You may not. _ **

** _She’s already planned brunch for tomorrow with the whole family. _ **

** _So I’ll pick you up from the station and we’ll come back here. _ **

**_Oh…and you’re staying in my room. _**😉

_I am?_

** _You are. _ **

** _Mum and Dad were relieved when I explained everything to them. _ **

_ **Martin hasn’t shut up about it. Something new to tease me about.** _

** _They’re really happy Cormoran. _ **

_You’re kidding?_

** _Not at all. I promise._ **

**_Mum asked about you when I arrived, and I just blurted it all out._ **

** _I was still so upset. _ **

_Fuck. I’m so sorry Bird. _

** _It’s OK. _ **

** _But Mum could tell I was upset and when she asked about you, I just spilled it all. _ **

_I really am sorry. I hate that I let you leave that upset. _

** _I know you are. I know. It’s OK. _ **

** _I know it was a difficult situation. I should have told Mum and Dad about us a long time ago._ **

_Bit awkward though. I get it. _

_Especially after last year._

** _Yes. But Mum liked you when she first met you_ **

_Sure she did…And then I sacked you and gatecrashed your wedding. _

** _I think she was more upset about you sacking me, honestly._ **

_No way._

** _Absolutely._ **

** _You realize that broke my heart, right?_ **

_Broke mine too. Those days without you were…_

** _I lost you and the job I love and Brockbank got away. It was horrible. And then Matt was so obviously happy that you’d sacked me. _ **

_Difficult_

** _Aww Topper._ **

** _I hated every minute of it too. _ **

** _You need to get some rest. _ **

_Yeah. I’m knackered. _

_Can’t wait to see you though. _

_I need to hug you. _

** _I’ll be at the station when you arrive. Big hugs waiting._ **

**_See you soon. _**😘

_Hey Bird?_

** _Topper?_ **

_I really do love you. _

** _I know. _ **

** _But you can tell me again in the morning. _ **

_Roger that. _😉

❤️**_Good night._**

_Night. _


	32. Chapter 32

_(Folded piece of note paper. Left on the pillows of Robin’s bed for Linda to find after they’ve left)_

Linda and Michael,

Thank you for allowing me to spend this weekend with your family.

I never had a family like yours. One so close and loving. My mum was different but loving in her way and my Aunt Joan and Uncle Ted were lovely people, but life was different for me. I grew up too fast. I’m sure you know. Thank you for making me feel so at home and a part of your family. 

I know I’m not exactly what you’d have chosen for Robin, but I can promise you, no one will care for her more.

I want you to know that I promise I’ll do my best to look after her for you. I’ll try to keep her safe and out of too much trouble. And when she inevitably lands in it, as she no doubt will do, I’ll do everything I can to help her out of it.

From the day I met her she’s gone about changing my life and I’ve spent these last months trying to be the partner she deserves.

I just wanted you to know that I love her. More than anything. And I hope that you both feel you can trust me with her. I want to make her as happy and at ease as she’s made me. I don’t plan to fail.

I hope we’ll see you in London soon. Dinner is on me. And thanks again for this weekend.

Sincerely,

Cormoran


	33. Chapter 33

_Left on her pillow. _

C,

I’m going for a run and then meeting Ilsa for coffee.

Text when you wake, and I’ll bring you a coffee and a pastry.

Or you can meet us.

Whichever you prefer.

R


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know...

_April 21, 2013  
8:35am_

_I’m up. Save me a pastry. Which café?_

** _Good morning!_ **

** _Ambrose. _ **

_Be there in twenty. Could you order me the usual?_

** _Of course. _ **

** _Ilsa is excited to see you. _ **

_I just saw her three days ago. _

**And that means I can’t be excited to see you? I x**

_No. I just don’t know why you would be._

**Because you are my friend and I love you. **

_Stop._

**Too late. Plus…you never have coffee with me. **

_I’m only coming because Robin is there. _

_And pastry._

_And coffee._

_And maybe a little because you’re there. _

**I know you adore me. You don’t have to say it. 😘**

** _He really does. _ **

_I’m getting in the shower. My coffee better be waiting. _

**_Oooh. Shower time. _**🥰

**Sexy Sexy. 😍**

_Piss off. _


	35. Chapter 35

**From: ** [Wardle.Eric@mail.co.uk](mailto:Wardle.Eric@mail.co.uk)

**Sent: **Wednesday, April 24, 2013; 2:00pm

**To: ** [Strike@CBStrike.co.uk](mailto:Strike@CBStrike.co.uk)

**Subject: Tickets**

Gooner,

April and I somehow scored four tickets to _Once_ at the Phoenix this Friday. Would you and Ellacott like to come?

Let me know as soon as…and please say yes, so I don’t get stuck with a couple of April’s friends.

Best,

Wardle


	36. Chapter 36

**From: ** [Strike@CBStrike.co.uk](mailto:Strike@CBStrike.co.uk)

**Sent: **Wednesday, April 24, 2013; 2:16pm

**To: ** [Wardle.Eric@mail.co.uk](mailto:Wardle.Eric@mail.co.uk)

**Subject: Tickets**

Wardle,

Is that the one about the musicians?

I’ll check with Robin and see if she’s interested.

I'll text you.

Thanks!

Strike


	37. Chapter 37

_3:31pm_

_Robin says, and I quote, “ABSOLUTELY!”_

_So I guess we’re coming. _

_Want to do dinner before?_

_3:56pm_

** _Yeah. April would like that. _ **

** _Make a proper date night of it. _ **

_Got any suggestions for places_

_Or how about this…Why don’t you let Robin and I arrange that? Since you got the tickets._

** _That works!_ **

** _Thanks mate!_ **

_Cheers! Robin’s properly excited. _

** _So’s April. _ **

** _I’ll let her know we’re doing dinner. _ **

_I’ll let you know where as soon as Robin and I figure that out. _

_Oh…What do I owe you for the tickets?_

** _Fuck off. _ **

_Fine. Dinner is on us then. _

** _Fair enough. _ **

_I’ll text soon with dinner info. _


	38. Chapter 38

_Texted while standing at the bar, waiting for drinks during intermission at the play._

_26 April, 2013_

_9:00pm_

Sometimes I just watch you, from a distance, and I think to myself, how did I get so lucky?  
What twist of fate caused Temporary Solutions to send you to my office that day?  
Never in my life did I ever think I'd be this happy, this contented with someone.  
You look gorgeous tonight by the way. Did I tell you? I can't remember. I look at you and every thought escapes me.  
Except for thoughts of how I can't wait to get you home tonight. To unpin your hair and unzip that dress.  
I love the way you smile.  
The way you laugh.   
Right this moment you're laughing with April over something Wardle said  
and the way your hair shines and your eyes sparkle makes takes my breath away.  
I don't think I've taken in a single moment of this play  
I've been too busy watching you and enjoying the way you look tonight. The way you've grasped my hand,  
or leaned against me in contentment.  
I love the way you rest your head against my shoulder when something moves you.  
You're a play I could watch endlessly.  
I love you Ellacott.  
Just thought you should know.


	39. Chapter 39

_ May 22, 2013 _

_ 3:00pm _

**Please text or call immediately. R x**

  
  


_ 3:15pm _

  
  


**Please...Please tell me you’re OK. R x**

_ 3:22pm _

_ I’m fine. I’m OK. What’s going on? _

**The news is saying that a member of the British Army was murdered in the street, **

**but they haven’t released the identity and it was near where you were meant to **

**be tailing Snaggletooth. I’ve been so scared. You weren’t answering my calls. R x**

_ Ahh. Nevermind. I’ve got it here. FUck! _

_ I’m so sorry Birdy. My phone was somehow on Do Not Disturb. _

_ I’m so sorry. Are you ok? C x _

**I’m fine now that I know you’re OK. But please come back. I need to see you. R x**

**I won’t truly feel at ease until I do. ** **  
** **They’re saying it was a terror attack.**

_ I’m on my way. Getting on the Tube now. _

_ I’m so sorry Robin. _

**You couldn’t know. Just please hurry. I need to hug you. **

_ As fast as I can. I love you. C x _

**I love you too. R x**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I kind of stalled out on this one. But I went back through and read over it again and then I did some research and this bit came to me. 
> 
> I can't imagine how this must have felt. How scary it was. I know how terrifying 9/11 was for us and I don't live anywhere close to any of those sites. But it was still horrifically scary.


	40. Chapter 40

_ May 22, 2013 _

_ 3:25pm _

**He’s fine Ilsa. I got through to him. He’s on his way**

**here now. It wasn’t him. R x**

_ Oh thank God! Nick and I were so worried. I x _

_ They’re saying it was an act of terror?!? _

_ This is insane!  _

**I know. It’s so terrifying. I’m just so grateful he’s OK.**

**I was nearly hyperventilating.**

_ Oh honey. Do you need me to call you? Go through _

_ Some breathing with you? _

**Could you? I just need him to get here and I’m **

**not going to be easy until he is. **

_ You got it. Two secs.  _


	41. Chapter 41

_ June 3, 2013 _

_ (Post It Note stuck to Cormoran’s laptop screen) _

  
  


_ Headed to have lunch with Vanessa. _

_ Will be back around 2:00. _

_ Ilsa called and asked if we could come by tonight. _

_ She says she has news. _

_ R x _


	42. Chapter 42

_ 1:12pm _

**Robin says you have news and you want us**

**to come by tonight. She didn’t say what time or if **

**we’re meant to bring anything. LMK C x**

_ Did Cormoran Strike just use a text abbreviation? _

_ Is the world coming to an end? _

🤣

**You’re really lucky sometimes that Aunt Joan**

**and your mum are so close. Do you need**

**us to bring anything or not?**

_ Just yourselves thanks. Say, around 7:00ish? _

** _As close to that as possible. See you then._ **

  
  
  


_ 1:20pm _

**What’s the news?**

_ Patience.  _ 🤣

**I assume it’s good?**

_ Well, no one’s dying.  _ 🤷‍♀️

👍


	43. Chapter 43

_ 1:21 _

**I think Ilsa and Nick are going to tell us**

**they’re pregnant.**

_ WHAT?!?!?!  _ 😱 _ WHY?!?!? _

_ OMG!!! That would be so wonderful!!! _

**Well I just texted her to ask what time**

**she’s expecting us, since you didn’t say,**

**and when I asked her what the news**

**was she said to have patience.**

_ Forgive me...I figured you’d text me.  _ 🙄

_ 7:00. And how the hell do you get a baby from _

_ just that? _

**I told her we’d be there as close to as possible**

**and I get “baby” from that because I asked if it**

**was at least good news and she said, “Well,**

**no one’s dying.” and then did one of those shrug **

**things.**

_ Hmmm. Interesting.  _

_ Did she say she needs us to bring anything? _

**Just ourselves she said. **

_ Hmmm.  _

_ I really hope you’re right. But let's not get our hopes up.  _

**It’s not my hopes I’m worried about Birdy. Cx**

_ I know. I just really want this to happen for them.  _

_ Ilsa would be such a beautiful mum.  _

**I know. And I hope it does. I hope I’m right. But...Patience.**

_ This from the man who couldn’t even be patient enough _

_ to wait for tonight.  _ 😜

**Just trying to get some clues. **

_ Of course you were.  _

_ Did you eat lunch? _

**Yes. Just had a sandwich and crisps. **

**Tell Vanessa hello for me. **

_ She says hi! _

_ I’ll see you in a bit.  _ 😘


End file.
